


A New Friend

by cabwriting



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bruises, Friendship, Not Beta Read, Pre-Game Harukawa Maki, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), We Die Like Men, friend fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabwriting/pseuds/cabwriting
Summary: |Pre-Game Setting|Maki comes to school with a black eye, and Kokichi shows her how to properly cover it up.





	A New Friend

Noticing a crumpled piece of paper landing on her desk, lifeless red hues glanced to the side. The source of the paper was the girls desk mate, the anxious boy with purple hair. He bit down on his lip noticing her gaze, and nodded to her desk. Breathing out a quiet sigh, she uncrumpled the piece of paper and flattened it out over her notes. 

_ What happened to your eye?  _

She read over the messy handwriting, left hand reaching up to her eye. It was bruised and black from the night before, and as much as she tried to cover it up with makeup it wouldn’t be hidden.

Grabbing her pen, she wrote down a quick response,  _ Doesn’t matter _ , before balling up the paper and tossing it back to the males desk. 

It took but a few short moments for the crinkled page to land back on her desk. 

_ I can show you how to cover it up if you want to avoid more questions  _

A small smile pulled up the corner of her dried lips at the second message. The lack of persistence and the offer to help left a much less bitter taste in her mouth than the first message. 

_ I’d appreciate it… thanks _

Again, it didn’t take very long for the page to return to her once she threw it back. 

_ Meet me under the bleachers after you change for gym next period  _

She looked over to the male and gave him a small nod, before returning back to her classwork. 

Eventually the time for gym, their next class, came and the female rushed under the bleachers once she had finished changing into the schools gym uniform. Honestly, it had always made her anxious when she wore it. The incredibly short shorts that the girls had to wear showed off her legs and the several bruises and scrapes that spread across them, and the t-shirt did the same with her arms. 

There, the purple haired boy was already waiting sitting with his legs crossed on the grass, a small makeup bag resting in his lap. She moved to sit across from him on the grass, crossing her legs as well. “I get beat on a lot so… Kirumi taught me how to cover up bruises and stuff…” He mumbled under his breath, opening the bag to take out eye shadow and concealer. 

He scooted closer to the girl, until they were close enough for their knees to touch, then he leaned even closer to her face. “You have to neutralize the colors with green…” While talking, he took some green eye shadow on his finger tip and carefully patted it over the black eye. “Then brown…” Just as he did with the green, he took the eyeshadow on his finger tip and patted it over the green. 

“Then concealer?” She asked quietly. Nodding, he started to dab concealer around her eye, and blended it out. “Yeah… It isn’t the greatest or fastest method but… it works.” Once the bruising was covered well enough, he patted some powder over it, and handed her a small handheld mirror. Looking into it, the female saw that the black eye was mostly covered up, it wasn’t completely hidden but hidden enough to where she was sure no one would bother asking questions. “Thank you uh…” She trailed off, handing back the mirror. “Kokichi… Kokichi Ouma..” “Maki Harukawa.” 

Purple hues widened for a moment, before Kokichi offered a smile. “Nice to meet you Maki..” Giving a small smile in return, Maki nodded. “Nice to meet you too.” 


End file.
